


【文字】Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by ichiyatan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, M/M, Top Sakata Gintoki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiyatan/pseuds/ichiyatan
Summary: 银土。





	【文字】Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> 前言
> 
> 一到节日就习惯性堕落的某A只想肆无忌惮地甜一次。（最近写的尽是些阴暗的剧情……）
> 
> 阿银对十四无条件宠溺。另一方面是虽然放松了些但仍然有点别扭的副长大人……圣诞节嘛，当然要温暖幸福地度过啊。
> 
> 所以这也是献给各位的，a little present。
> 
>  
> 
> Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas——过你自己小小的圣诞。  
> （已经快不知道英语为何物的某废材无耻地盗用了别人的歌名……）

**BGM：[《Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas》Christina Perri](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=25976486&userid=267918797)**

 

 

　　雪又下大了。  
　　  
　　一阵北风卷着雪花扑面而来，土方不禁打了个寒战。微微低头，呼出的白色气体已经分不清是烟雾还是水汽。  
　　  
　　啧，真选组的制服就是冬凉夏暖。  
　　  
　　话说圣诞节什么的……这种天人的附属品，为什么会风靡整个江户啊。屯所的那些家伙也是，一群大男人像好不容易逮住一个节日的小学生，硬拖着自己搞起了什么圣诞狂欢。山崎旁若无人地打着室内羽毛球；总悟又趁乱朝他扔啤酒瓶子；近藤老大明显是喝醉了，章鱼一样紧扒着房柱不放，还高呼着“妙小姐请一定要嫁给我”之类的……  
　　  
　　于是鬼副长忍无可忍无须再忍把他们全轰出了自己房间。  
　　  
　　即使这样也还是吵得厉害，连公文都看不下去。原本想大发雷霆让他们全部去切腹，最后却还是妥协了。  
　　  
　　偶尔让那些家伙放松一下也好。

  
　　  
　　于是就变成了现在这种在风雪中巡逻的状况。  
　　  
　　说是巡逻，其实只是漫无目的地闲逛而已——这个时候不太想待在屯所里。他是习惯了孤独的人，遇到那种过分热闹的场合，总觉得有些无所适从。宁愿这样一个人走在街上，静一静就好。  
　　  
　　街道被布置得灯火通明，到处都挂着庆贺圣诞的火红条幅和金色吊饰，有些店面还特意摆上了装有彩灯的圣诞树。几个孩子突然从附近的糖果店里吵嚷着冲出来，吓了土方身边的一对情侣一跳。那两人一愣，又相视而笑。  
　　  
　　不知不觉被节日气氛感染的土方，也微微勾起嘴角。  
　　  
　　前面的玩具熊专卖店门口有一只由真人装扮的大熊，毛茸茸的样子很可爱，吸引了不少视线，还有人在和它照相。土方见状想绕开，刚走两步却被大熊挡在了路中间。  
　　  
　　“喂，我看起来像是会买玩具熊的人吗。”  
　　  
　　大熊一动不动。  
　　  
　　土方皱一下眉头，以略微上倾的视角打量这头熊。结果完全看不见里面的人什么样子，只有眼睛的部分露出一抹暗红。  
　　  
　　心下了然，于是眉头皱得更紧。“让开。”  
　　  
　　还是不动。  
　　  
　　“再不让就把这个连同你那天然卷脑袋一并砍掉啊！”  
　　  
　　说着就要拔刀，却被大熊一把抓住手臂。正欲发作，那家伙拉起他的手，在他掌心比划起来。柔软的绒毛轻擦过皮肤，有一点痒。  
　　  
　　“我……等我”？  
　　  
　　土方一怔，还没开口问清楚，大熊松开他的手就往玩具熊店里走。明明行动不便却硬要加快步子的仓促背影，看上去有些笨拙可笑。  
　　  
　　什么啊。凭什么要我等你。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　不知道在街边站了多久，只觉得长时间没有走动的身体冻得快要麻木。  
　　  
　　是被耍了吧。土方抿了抿嘴唇。居然相信那种莫名其妙的……我还真是蠢透了。  
　　  
　　“喂——等一下！”  
　　  
　　拖着僵硬的腿脚走了一段路，喧嚣渐渐减弱的时候身后却响起了熟悉的呼声。土方像什么都没听到一样，自顾自地低头继续走。  
　　  
　　“我叫你等一下啊！”男人跑上前，一手猛地扣住他的肩膀。“你这家伙不知道一旦约定就是死也要遵守吗！”  
　　  
　　“谁跟你约定什么了？！”吃痛的土方甩开他的手，“少自以为是了混蛋！”  
　　  
　　银时很难得地没有反驳，微微喘着气一声不吭地看着他。  
　　  
　　看什么看。让老子白等那么久的，明明就是你吧。  
　　  
　　“过来。”银时二话不说，突然拉起他的手就把他带进街边的一条小巷。土方条件反射地想要挣扎，却在他开口的时候不由自主地停下所有的动作。  
　　  
　　“对不起。”  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　“店里突然出了一点状况耽搁了，抱歉让你等那么久。”  
　　  
　　“鬼才在等你。我不过是在观赏夜景而已。”拙劣的谎言让土方自己都心虚，但还是不甘示弱地直视银卷发的男人。  
　　  
　　银时靠近他，低沉的话音听起来更像是叹息：  
　　  
　　“我说你啊。”  
　　  
　　“怎、怎么？”  
　　  
　　“嘴都冻青了的家伙还逞什么强。”

  
　　  
　　温热的气息，柔软的唇舌，清甜的味道——  
　　  
　　吻。  
　　  
　　纷纷扬扬的雪花飘落在两人身上。从不远处的教堂隐隐传来了圣歌的音乐。  
　　  
　　……这个人的怀抱，很暖……  
　　  
　　土方有些恍惚地想。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　其实早就看见那个人了。  
　　  
　　像平常一样穿着制服，明明一看就是副很冷的样子，背脊却还是毫不瑟缩地挺得笔直。微微勾起嘴角的神情……不知为何让人觉得有些寂寞。  
　　  
　　银时胸口一窒，傻瓜似的拦住他呆站着。直到他开始发火，才反应过来自己在意的到底是什么——  
　　  
　　你冷吗？  
　　  
　　“等我。”

  
　　  
　　怀中的身体慢慢开始升温。想要加深加重这个吻时，土方却阻止了他。一时间没有人说话，只感觉到比平时稍快的呼吸和心跳——自己的，还有对方的。  
　　  
　　平息下来，他沉默着推开他就要走。  
　　  
　　看样子，他果然还是要回去啊。银时叹气，也一声不吭跟在他身后。  
　　  
　　两人从巷子里出来，土方掏出一根烟点燃。“你之前吃什么了？”  
　　  
　　“唉？哦，店长硬塞的薄荷糖。”  
　　  
　　土方一脸“果然”的表情。  
　　  
　　“喂喂，真的那么讨厌吗？”  
　　  
　　诚心诚意地问了，黑发男人却只是轻哼一声，头也不回地说一句：“甜食的味道太恶心了。其他的……还不坏。”  
　　  
　　其他的？  
　　  
　　银时一怔，无声地笑起来。然后抱臂靠在墙上，安静地看着那个人的背影渐渐消失在人流中。

  
　　  
　　一路街灯璀璨。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记
> 
> 呼……今年的预定全部解决了。
> 
> 因为是今年最后一篇银土，所以努力想和自己的残疾文字斗争一下，可是——两千字的东西改了二十多遍仍然是这副德行……（撞墙）
> 
> 想起初中的时候，因为字太丑语文老师都能从全年级几百份密封卷里认出某A的作文……这能叫做特色吗？这大概也算特色吧……（失意体前屈）
> 
> 就是这样。明明没什么长进，却还是要厚着脸皮说一句——明年也请多关照。（笑）
> 
>  
> 
> 以上。


End file.
